The Prince Game
by thepupper
Summary: Chanyeol bersumpah akan membawa gadis terjelek di hari ulang tahunnya. Secara tak sengaja, dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, gadis yang sangat biasa saja. Well, bagaimana akhirnya?
1. Chapter 1

Hello salam kenal!

Saya author baru di sini, panggil saja Mika. Tertarik banget buat bikin ff Chanbaek ( _it's a genderswitch tho_ ) gapapa lah ya soalnya ini pas banget kalau dibikin gs.

Anyway ff ini terinspirasi dari manganya Kirishima Rira-san, judulnya _Ouji-Sama Game_. Ini linknya .co/manga/ouji_sama_game_kirishima_rira/

Cast:

girl!Byun Baekhyun

girl!Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others mentioned

Genre: Romance, Drama, School-life

Please enjoy!

 **PROLOG**

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, Chanyeol?" Lelaki itu kemudian memainkan handphonenya bosan.

Tersenyum.

"Hey, aku ada ide" Berkata dengan bangganya.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

"Kau memang tak pernah bisa menghargai perasaan seseorang!"

"Aku membencimu!"

 _'_ _Ugh, ya, aku menyukainya'_

OK that' the prolog! Kalau yang review banyak, insha Allah bakal aku lanjut ayey!

Thanks, XOXO.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayey saya bawa part 1 nya nih semoga semuanya suka ya!

Pagi itu, di satu sekolah, tepatnya di ruangan OSIS, 3 orang _ikemen_ tengah berkumpul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang presiden dan teman dekatnya?

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi, Chanyeol?" Lelaki itu kemudian memainkan _handphone_ nya bosan.

Tersenyum.

"Hey, aku ada ide" Berkata dengan bangganya.

"Apa? Mengerjai murid baru lagi?" Tanya Jongin, -lelaki yang sibuk memainkan _handphone_.

"Jangan, aku bosan, cari ide lain saja" Ucap Sehun, lelaki pendiam yang ternyata sama saja dengan Chanyeol.

Hey, siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Wajah tampan, level _highclass_ , prestasi? Tidak usah diragukan. Intinya sempurna, hanya saja ada satu, perempuan. Atau bisa dibilang mereka _player_?

"Kalian tahu kan, hari ulang tahunku semakin dekat?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengadakan _The Prince Game_ " Ucapnya lagi.

Keduanya memandangnya dengan heran, butuh penjelasan.

"Siapa yang membawa gadis paling jelek, dia yang menang" Lanjutnya. Ketiganya tersenyum.

"Bukan ide buruk, itu hal yang mudah" Ucap Jongin. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

Bel sekolah telah usai, semua murid berebut keluar pertama. _Well_ , itu tidak aneh bukan?

Sama dengan Chanyeol yang sengaja hari ini tak membawa kendaraan pribadinya dan memilih transportasi umum. Berjalan menuju halte bukanlah hal sulit kan?

Berjalan dengan wajah _cool_ seperti biasa, begitu saja cukup. Bisikan para gadis sudah cukup terdengar di telinganya. Tersenyum membuat mereka berteriak, _the power of Park Chanyeol._

 _Bruk_

"Ah maafkan aku, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Gadis yang ia tabrak- atau mungkin gadis itu yang menabraknya- hanya terdiam tak memberikan balasan.

Chanyeol semakin bingung, saat ia menyentuh pundak gadis itu, ia menoleh. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan juga ekspresi sedih yang membuat Chanyeol bingung, melirik tangannya dan melihat _gadget_ tersebut.

 _'_ _Wow, dia aneh sekali'_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Gadis itu kemudian berlalu melewati Chanyeol.

Seakan tak cukup, Chanyeol menoleh lagi kearahnya dan mendapati gadis itu akan menyebrang tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan gadis itu ke tempat yang aman dan jauh dari kerumunan.

"Dengar, jika kau ingin menangis, kenapa kau tak menangis di pojokan atau tempat yang lebih aman?" Tanyanya agak menyentak. Melirik seragamnya, hey mereka satu sekolah.

Gadis itu tetap menangis, Chanyeol membuka tasnya dan memberikan ia sapu tangan.

"Ini" Menyodorkan sapu tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu.

Mengambil sapu tangan yang Chanyeol berikan, "Terima kasih" ucapnya.

Menggunakan sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku kira.. Lelaki lebih suka dengan gadis yang cantik.." Masih agak gemetar.

"Huh?"

"Dia selingkuh dariku dan memutuskanku via _chat_ " Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Ya.. Gadis cantik memang lebih menarik daripada gadis biasa sepertimu" Ucap Chanyeol.

Gadis itu diam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Dengar, jika kau menangis seperti itu, itu berarti hubunganmu tidak untuk berangsur lama kan?"

Gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku pergi sekarang, hati hati" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih.." Gumam gadis itu pelan, melirik tangannya.

"Ah sapu tanganmu!"

Chanyeol telah berjalan menjauh.

Keesokannya siangnya, seperti biasa, ketiga _ikemen_ itu makan siang di kafetaria sekolah. Dengan dikelilingi gadis gadis tentunya. Apa lagi?

"Kau memang lelaki terkenal paling _cool_ , baik dan juga pintar" Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi tak ada yang tau kalau kau sebenarnya lebih buruk dari kita" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya malas.

"Permisi, aku ingin lewat" Ucap seorang gadis ke arah gadis-gadis yang menghalangi jalannya.

 _'_ _Hey siapa gadis ini?'_

 _'_ _Dia terlihat biasa saja kan?'_

 _'_ _Ada urusan apa dengan anggota OSIS'_

"Presiden, aku ingin mengembalikan ini" Ucap gadis itu.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara dengan Sehun dan Jongin menoleh kaget. Gadis kemarin.

 _'_ _Ah dia, yang menangis di jalan'_

"Kuharap kau bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin" Ucapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apa kau ingin duduk disampingku?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Tidak lelah kah?" Tanyanya.

"Huh?" Chanyeol menatapnya, bingung.

"Tidak lelah terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A- aku tidak berpura-pura tersenyum" Jawabnya terbata.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat memaksakannya, selamat tinggal" Ucapnya sembari berlalu. Ketiga _ikemen_ dan gadis-gadis di sana kembali menatapnya.

 _'_ _A-ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia sangat berbeda? Kenapa dia begitu percaya diri?'_ Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati, semua yang ada di sekitar sana menatapnya, heran.

"Wow bukankah dia sangat berani?" Ucap Jongin dengan senyum senangnya.

"Ini berbahaya, Chanyeol akan memenangkan _game_ ini tentunya!" Seru Sehun dengan senyum mengejeknya.

 _"_ _Dalam satu bulan, siapapun yang membawa gadis terjelek di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol akan menang, ya?"_

 _'_ _Sial, siapa gadis itu, aku akan membawanya ke pesta'_

Chanyeol sedang kesal saat ini, berjalan menuju kelas gadis yang mendatanginya tadi siang, gadis kemarin.

Menuju satu kelas dan membuka pintunya.

 _'_ _Ah itu dia'_ gumamnya saat melihat gadis itu duduk paling belakang, menatap ke arah jendela.

Manis. Itu yang Chanyeol lihat.

 _'_ _Tunggu, aku berfikir dia manis?'_ Masih dengan gumamannya kemudian menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya untuk memastikan ia tak salah melihat kemudian berjalan mendekati kursinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?

"Apa? Kencan?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sejak saat itu" Balas Chanyeol.

"Dan aku ingin melihatmu di luar sekolah" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

 _'_ _Apa dia akan menolakku?'_

"Hmm, baiklah" Ucap Baekhyun.

 _'_ _Bagus, dia milikku sekarang'_

"Kau terlihat tampan saat dilihat dari dekat, aku bisa menggunakanmu" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Presiden, kau harus berpakaian rapi untuk kencan kita nanti" Lanjutnya.

"Huh? Oh ya tentu saja" Jawab Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu hari minggu nanti"

Baekhyun pun berlalu, Chanyeol hanya menatap punggungnya dengan senyum puas.

"Kau.. menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah suara yang bertanya, itu Baekhyun.

Manis sekali, dengan _mini dress_ putih dan jaket tebal serta _stocking_ agak tebal. _Well_ , ini musim dingin.

"Ah tidak juga. Aku baru saja datang" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya terlihat di sekolah" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah?"

"Kau terlihat _cute_ " Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat _cute_ hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan cepat. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"Ya, apalagi jika ponimu seperti ini" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian merapikan poni Baekhyun.

Melirik ke arah kanan, menatap cermin.

"Tidak buruk juga" Ucapnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju café yang Baekhyun sudah tentukan kemarin, mereka bertemu kembali setelah pulang sekolah tentunya.

"Jadi, kau akan masuk universitas mana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku masih belum menentukannya" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan perbincangan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, lagi.

"Haruskah kita mengganti topik?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak, lagipula ini membosankan" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya kebingungan.

"Baiklah" Ucapnya.

Mereka sampai di café yang dimaksud. Café kecil dengan tatanan yang minimalis tetapi menarik.

"Wow tempat ini bagus Baekhyun, dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Temanku pernah mengajakku kemari" Jawabnya datar sembari melihat ke arah pintu.

 _Klek_

Pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki dan gadis cantik memasuki café tersebut.

"1 meja untuk dua orang" Lelaki itu berkata pada pelayan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kepalan tangan Baekhyun.

"Lelaki itu.. Mantanmu kan?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Apa kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bersama lelaki lain sekarang" Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengerti, ini balas dendam. Tapi ada yang janggal. Lelaki itu tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Cairan bening itu menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dengan sigap menarik Baekhyun keluar dari café tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa hidupku baik-baik saja tanpa dia" Ucap Baekhyun terisak.

"Dan aku menggunakanmu, Chanyeol, aku sengaja mengunjungi café tersebut untuk menunjukkan padanya" Lanjutnya lagi.

 _'_ _Tapi, akulah yang akan menggunakanmu, Baekhyun'_

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau menangis dan tak bisa berkata apapun padanya, harusnya kau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan padanya"

Tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Baekhyun mengerti, itu yang akan ia lakukan.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju lelaki yang tengah duduk bersama gadis cantik.

"Ba- Baekhyun" Ucap lelaki itu tergugup.

"Dengar, kau harus berhati-hati, dia adalah lelaki payah yang memutuskan perempuan via _chat_ " Ucap gadis itu, ya Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar itu? Kau harus berhat-hati nona" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik bahu Baekhyun agar badannya lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" Ucap Chanyeol sembari berjalan dengan Baekhyun menjauh dari mereka.

"Jangan melihat ke belakang" Bisik Chanyeol pelan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi keluar, tidak apa apa, dia sekarang sedang memperhatikanmu" Bisiknya lagi. Dan itu memang benar. Baekhyun menatapnya sendu.

"Jangan bersedih, tersenyumlah" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan saat itu Chanyeol terkejut. Karena pada kenyataannya Baekhyun memang manis.

Dengan hitungan detik Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

Semua pengunjung menatap mereka terkaget.

Tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Ya, Baekhyun gemetar.

"Hmm, sekarang aku merasa baikan, terima kasih" Ucap Baekhyun. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di luar, meski cuaca dingin dan hari sudah malam.

"Sama-sama" Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun kemudian berlari menuju taman, mendekati pancuran untuk minum.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya, kemudian berkumur.

Baru saja Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun itu _cute_ sepersekian detik ia merubah fikirannya.

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu, aku berterima kasih karena telah membantuku"

Baekhyun menatapnya serius.

"Bukan karena kau telah menciumku"

Masih terus berkumur tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa baikan, ayo kita pulang" Ucap Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol meremas sapu tangannya agak kelas. Gadis ini, apa yang ada di fikirannya? Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Ah setelah kulihat dari dekat seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, apa kalian sedang kencan?"

Terdengar suara dari arah lain, itu Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah kita baru saja kencan buta, tapi kita bosan dan memutuskan untuk pergi" Jawab Jongin.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah mendengar tentang pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pesta?" Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Benar pesta" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Karena kami sudah memutuskan untuk berpacaran, jadi aku akan membawa kekasihku ke pesta, apapun yang terjadi" Lanjutnya lagi sembari menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

 _'_ _Aku akan membuatmu menangis, Byun Baekhyun'_


End file.
